


家政仿生人会射蓝色精液吗

by Burgundyjinji



Category: Queen (Band), Queen - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyjinji/pseuds/Burgundyjinji
Summary: *RougeCity：出自2001年电影《人工智能》。
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 9





	家政仿生人会射蓝色精液吗

在三十二次尖叫着下注和三十二次干瞪着眼哑口无言后，罗杰·泰勒今晚成功宣告破产。

他打了一晚上百家乐。在此之前，他已经不下七次因为这个下地狱的简单卡牌游戏而输得连底裤都不剩了。罗杰从不长记性。他喜爱不计后果的豪赌，这点在赌城上下格外吃香，他们就缺少这样大把大把来送钞票的傻人。他二十一岁零七个月又十三天，有一头不羁的金发，面容英俊，非常招女人青眼。罗杰·泰勒床风狂野，生性浪荡，好在他尚且年轻，沉溺于声色犬马之中也无可厚非。罗杰以来者不拒，男女通吃而在他的故乡英格兰名声远扬，有传言说他一晚最多能睡十二个女人。罗杰本人对此的看法和他本人一样傲慢。“这些蠢女人，只要我一赢点儿钱，就坐到我皮带上来。然而当我输得一塌糊涂的时候呢，她们又摇着屁股找别的男人了！”他如是说，看起来愤愤不平。不过他在听到这些对于他性能力大加赞赏的评价时又毫不掩饰地表现出得意，仿佛他一晚真能让那么多女人爬他的床似的。

罗杰·泰勒于当晚二十时三十七分怒气冲冲地驱车离开，还撞倒了赌城门口的两座裸女雕像，门童怀疑他有意而为之。他喝了不少酒，绝对符合酒驾的标准了，但附近一带的交警全是些饭桶。赌城区可想而知是黑手党的地盘，也是毒枭，红灯区，地下黑拳等灰色产业的聚集地。这里近年来发生数次龙头火拼，许多警察甚至平民卷入其中。罗杰正在气头上，一路把油门踩死不放，只有行驶到海岸线时才稍稍放缓速度。这一带由政府驻军，尽管是大名鼎鼎的罗杰·泰勒也不得不开慢车。谢天谢地，得益于他高超的驾驶技术，风驰电掣没给他带来麻烦和交通事故。罗杰倒车入库，脚步重重地踏过湿漉漉的草坪和年久未修的洒水器，而直到他在玄关处动作粗暴地脱靴子时才想起来一件事。

约翰·理查德·迪肯，RougeCity*牌家政仿生人，1951版819号，身高178公分，褐色眼睛，此刻正在按照系统程序，进行他每天的例行公事。他一边哼着设定好的曲目，声音柔软美妙，一边擦着地板。作为初版仿生人，约翰其实不是那么好用——他有点旧了。科技日新月异，推陈出新，老一代仿生人飞快退休。电子产品总是越新越好用，这个道理人人都懂。现在许多现代人讨厌能让机器人边做家务边唱歌的程序，他们向生产方抱怨这又吵闹又傻逼的功能。一个称职的仿生人应该学会安静和乖巧，工厂被投诉电话和信件弄得快要精神崩溃，只好将这批仿生人低价抛售。  
约翰不记得自己的上一任主人了，他的内存每三个月清理一次。但他记得那个男人在一个雨天把车停在路边，将他从尾箱抱出来，扔在泥地上。他撑着膝盖站起来，抱着两条细弱的手臂，呆呆地看着远去的车子，雨水打湿了他温顺的脸颊。他快要没电了。约翰打了个哈欠，有点睁不开眼睛。他的体温由于处在低电量模式下已明显低于正常阈值，即将停机。这是他第一次感到“冷”。他的皮肤——制作精良，与人类高度相似——在低温下显示出近乎透明的冷白，精细的人造毛细血管在他孱弱的手腕和苍白的指关节下透出蓝紫色。

他再一次睁眼的时候感到了充足电量带来的精神和愉悦。这款仿生人的插口和电视，冰箱等家庭电器通用，约翰坐起来，满意地拔掉了他肩胛骨中间的那根线。多么美好啊！他有点开心地想着，环视四周，光线明亮，温度适宜，体表灵敏度正常。他缩在一堆厚厚的旧毯子里，体温也回到了人类标准37度。  
约翰很快就站了起来，他发现自己原本身上那件条纹衫被换掉了，并且没有穿裤子。但没关系，仿生人不具备通常人类具有的羞耻心，而且他同样喜欢现在这件格子的，尽管它异常大。

他的耳朵灵敏地捕捉到脚步声，并很快地将音轨录入系统。一个裸着上身的金发男人出现在玄关，然后被站着的约翰吓了一跳。他很快反应过来，低声诅咒着走过来。那张脸马上倒映在约翰的瞳孔里放大。这个男人和他的前任主人一点也不一样。  
“呃……没坏？看来是没电了，仿生人就是这点麻烦。他们什么时候才能研发出学会自己找电源的仿生人，到时候这堆破铁皮就不会他妈的大面积走失了。”他挠着乱七八糟的头发，凑得很近，打量着约翰，似乎在研究他用玻璃制成的眼球。男人十分英俊，他的眼睛是由真正的晶状体构成的，它们蓝得要命。  
约翰接受着来自男人的注视，他的判断程序思考着该不该说话。他尽量小声而友好地说：“你好。”

男人向后跳了一大步。他恼怒地抓着头发，显然是被这突兀的声音吓到了。约翰觉得有点愧疚，抿紧了嘴唇。  
“你要是学学说话说不定就不会被扔掉，”他语气不善。约翰恳切地希望自己刚刚的表现看起来不那么蠢。“那么，你能干些什么？神奇的仿生人？”  
“扫地，下厨，一切您需要的，一切您不愿意做的，随时为您服务。”约翰唱歌似地回答。

男人烦躁地抹了把脸，看起来像没睡好。  
“我叫罗杰，罗杰·泰勒。”他说。  
约翰胸口处的仿真皮肤上写着他的大名，他自然地拎开领口，那片墨水留下的印记随着他的自我介绍一闪一闪。  
“嗨，我叫约翰·理查德·迪肯，出生于1951年8月19日。乐于为您服务。”约翰欢快地介绍他自己，他的声带产生的是一种扁平的腔调，像春天裹着绒毛的小鸭子会发出的那种声音。

罗杰脚步虚浮，穿过一条黑漆漆的走廊。这里地处城市东边的老城区，鱼龙混杂，是东欧人和西班牙人的聚居地。他的靴子发出的噪音招来一阵阵此起彼伏的诅咒，以及扳手敲打水管的声音。放在平时，罗杰一定会避免和这些不好惹的人扯上关系，但他那在酒精中漂浮的大脑此刻已经无法处理任何信息了。他扯开门把手，直挺挺地栽了进去。他的耳边传来一声柔软的抱怨，约翰慢慢地揉着他蓬松的棕色长发。  
“你好，罗杰。”他说，握着扫把，脖子上挂着一条愚蠢的碎花围裙，“很高兴见到你。欢迎回家。”他蹲下去，温柔地把罗杰扶起来。约翰拥有两条细细的手臂，力气竟然大得惊人。他头也不回地拖着罗杰放到沙发上，继续他的工作。罗杰愤怒地盯着约翰，他衬衫包裹下的细瘦的腰肢和紧身牛仔裤里漂亮的屁股。罗杰觉得喉咙发干。他说：我想喝水。  
约翰放下扫把走向厨房。他走路的姿势让罗杰没办法不遐想他的裸体。实际上罗杰的确见过。约翰的身体安静而干燥，皮肤苍白，两扇肋骨中间的部分微微下陷，看起来像未发育完全的高中男生。他们对裸体毫无羞耻心。约翰的锁骨在罗杰的旧衬衫下突出一块，他正常尺寸的性器时常安静地躺在腹腔处。他很少勃起。约翰被制造出来的时候，仿生情人还未开发。他们是一批面容英俊，身体强壮，并具有异于常人的巨大阴茎或乳房的仿生人，手指和舌头十分灵活，深谙情爱之道。不过，仿生情人的市场在国内被严格控制，政府认为这会助长非法色情行业。此外，他们的价格也异常昂贵。罗杰对此嗤之以鼻。“那些塑胶味儿的奶子和干巴巴的逼”，他这样描述他们。  
罗杰操过他可爱的小女仆吗？他的确。约翰的身体真的很紧。头几回的性爱是一场失败——罗杰错误地估计了他的柔韧性，以至于约翰被折腾得很惨。他原本就不是为了被男人插屁股而设计的。就床上功夫来讲，他不算出色，勉强够及格。他过于安静了，约翰在这方面的表现寥寥无几，除了简单的叫床，一定程度的湿润和射精以外没有其他的功能。罗杰最满意的一点是，当他临界时，他从头到脚的皮肤会变成浅浅的粉红色，伴随着轻微的颤抖和失神的眼睛。他细微的哭叫声也很可爱。

所以当约翰把一玻璃杯水端至罗杰面前时，他打开了杯子，粗暴地咬住仿生人的下唇。他安静地任人摆布，并顺从地自动倒在沙发上。约翰包裹大腿的牛仔裤被罗杰兴奋地扯下来，他的膝盖泛着甜蜜的浅粉色。约翰会为私处做定期保养，这个罗杰是知道的。他光滑的阴部肤色白皙，性器已经勃起，虽然不算热情，但对于家政机器人来说已经相当够格了。罗杰激情地吻他的嘴唇，他接受了这个吻，并主动地回应罗杰。他的两条手臂挽住了罗杰的脖子——这很让他惊喜：约翰在学习如何性爱。  
他把阴茎捅进约翰身体时听见了一声细小的哭叫，他无所顾忌，约翰的适应能力比一般人类强。他相信他可爱的情人会最大程度地取悦他。约翰的腹部抖得很厉害，他牵着罗杰的手放在自己的小腹上。罗杰在考虑要不要说些情话，但他很快放弃了这个没必要的想法。约翰蓬松的长发凌乱地披散在他瘦削的背上，两枚肩胛骨耸动着。罗杰偏好后背式，对于约翰也不例外，他激动地抱住瘦弱的机器男孩，虎牙深深陷进他后颈的皮肤里。没有血流出来，甚至没有伤口，他咬得不用力，留下一个浅浅的齿痕。他觉得约翰快到了。年轻男孩开始细微地挣扎，哭叫着“快要烧掉了”“好热”诸如此类的呢喃。罗杰把手覆到他饱满的额头上。他的CPU温度太高了，罗杰有点担心。

约翰射在了他的手上，是一小股黏腻的仿人类精子的液体。他虚弱地向前倒在沙发上。罗杰听说有些仿生人的体液是蓝色的，他觉得那很恶心，幸好约翰的精液和他的一样，都是正常的白色。他比约翰早一点射精。他缓慢地拔出来，开心地看到那个被他过度使用的小洞尚且无法恢复。罗杰想爬下沙发去拿纸巾，被约翰又按了回去。他说：小心，地上有碎片。  
约翰连裤子都没穿就去找扫把，罗杰的精液从他的后穴里顺着那两条细弱的腿流下来。他一边扫着地一边又开始哼歌，脸上挂着单纯的，傻乎乎的浅笑。  
罗杰把他抱到自己膝盖上，用湿巾给他清理。约翰的骨骼由密度很小的金属制成，所以他抱起来很轻，但力气却很大。

罗杰将头埋在他的锁骨里，含混地呓语：约翰你要是是个真男孩该多好。  
他听见约翰温柔的声音响起来：我们无法做到这一点，但我只为您存在。  
罗杰放开他，看着他的低脸急切地低声说：说爱我，宝贝，说你爱我。  
而约翰，像他做过无数次的那样，嘴角带着一点俏皮地扬起来，看起来天真又纯洁。他重新将罗杰的头放到他的胸口，说：我爱你，罗杰。

**Author's Note:**

> *RougeCity：出自2001年电影《人工智能》。


End file.
